¡¿ Hermanastros !
by Sarah Alya Black
Summary: Una boda esperada y deseada por todo el mundo ¿pero alguien ha pensado en sus hijos? Ellos no parecen del todo de acuerdo, por lo que las venganzas, las bromas, las artimañas... no tardaran en aparecer. [J.P.xL.E.] [En receso. Revisando los capítulos]
1. Potter y Evans ¿incompatibles?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ninguno de los personajes siguientes me pertenecen, ni hago esto con animos de lucro! Se han dado cuenta que no hablo ingles? Yafirmo de que no soy rubia! Pos eso! Que le pertenecen a JK y WB xD

Solo me pertenece la trama!

Y ahora epero que disfruten de esta locura!

**

* * *

**

**¿Hermanastros!**

**-·¨·-·..·-Capitulo I-·..·-¨· **

**- _Potter y Evans ¿incompatibles?_ -**

Lily Evans se dirigía con paso firme y decidido hacia su destino por los pasillos del tren. Su cabello lacio hasta media espalda lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta que se balanceaba de un lado a otro al compás de su andar. Sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillaban con un destella peligroso, sus mejillas estaban ruborizadas y sus labios apretados en una mueca de desagrado. Sus puños apretados, con las uñas de su mano izquierda clavándose en su piel sin preocuparse por las marcas, mientras que las de su mano derecha se aferraban al periódico que llevaba en la mano arrugándolo, sin interesarle ese hecho.

Se detuvo de golpe, delante de un compartimiento desde donde fuera, ella misma podía oír las carcajadas provinentes del interior. Apretó los dientes de rabia por eso. Y moviendo su mano izquierda, abrió de un portazo la puerta dejando a las tres personas que estaban dentro mudas de la sorpresa para luego estarlo del recelo.

- Potter ... – murmuró Lily con la voz teñida de todos los sentimientos oscuros que tenía hacia el.

- ¿Si, Lils? – preguntó el chico respondiendo al llamado mientras se revolvía su cabello negro azabache con la mano derecha.

Lily ignoró que él la llamara por su nombre con tanta familiaridad y le lanzó el periódico que había estrujado en su mano derecha en toda la cara.

- ¿Qué demonios significa esto! – chilló.

James después de sobarse la parte de la cara donde le había caído el periódico, lo recogió y se quedó observándolo.

En la primera plana salía una foto de su padre con una mujer de casi más o menos de la misma edad que el señor Potter. Él le pasaba un brazo alrededor de los hombros y sonreían ambos con iguales sonrisas tontas, que le recordaron, a James, a las típicas de un par de enamorados. No, no la reconocía a la mujer, pero sin duda ese hombre era su padre. Frunció el entrecejo y subió los ojos por el periódico hasta leer el titular. Esta vez frunció la nariz además.

- ¿De donde has sacado esto, Evans? – preguntó mirándola con sus ojos castaños escondidos detrás de unas gafas redondas.

- ¡Oh, vamos Potter! Dime ¿Cuánto te pagaron por inventarte ese penoso articulo? – dijo Lily destilando sarcasmo.

- ¡Yo no he escrito eso!

Lily lo escrutó con la mirada.

- Tienes razón ... ¿como pude pensar que tu cerebro llegaría a lo suficiente como para saber coger una pluma? – dijo hablando para si con un dedo debajo de la barbilla - ¿Y cuanto te cobraron los del profético por inventarse eso?

- ¡Me acabo de enterar ahora igual que tu Evans! – se defendió James lanzando el periódico al suelo, donde lo recogió uno de sus acompañantes en el compartimiento.

- ¿De verdad esperas que me lo crea?

- Cree lo que quieras ... – murmuró James lo suficiente audible para que llegara a oídos de Lily.

- Mira, Potter, tanto si esto ...

- ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Sirius entrando en el compartimiento, encontrándose a la prefecta de su casa amenazando con un dedo a su mejor amigo.

- ... es una broma pesada como si ... – siguió Lily omitiendo la intrusión - por mi desgracia es verdad, te juro que pienso matarte después de una largas torturas que te harán desear estar mejor hechizado con un _cruciatus_ que sufriendo eso.

James no dijo nada, pero su mirada seria lo decía todo. Lily le aguanto el contacto visual durante unos segundos, como desafiándole a que se atreviese a llevarle la contraria, antes de cerrar los ojos y morderse el labio inferior hasta conseguir controlar toda su rabia. Soltó un profundo suspiro de frustración, y se giró de golpe dirigiéndose al pasillo.

- Auch ... Ve con mas cuidado _pelirroja_ – le reprochó Sirius cuando se apartó para dejarle paso a Lily y esta aun así termino dándole un codazo al pasar a su lado.

La prefecta de Gryffindor lo miro con los ojos centelleándole con la rabia renovada.

**OoOoOoO**

- ¿Quieres mas hielo, canuto? – preguntó James mirando el mal aspecto de Sirius.

La camisa salida de sus pantalones, un arañazo a la altura del cuello, dos cortes en la mejilla derecha y un moratón en el ojo izquierdo, eran los signos que demostraban las represalias que había sufrido el merodeador de ojos plateados por llamar a Lily Evans de una manera que ella odiaba en el momento en que estaba de menos buen humor.

- Sirius te hecho una pregunta – repitió James cruzándose de brazos ya que desde que a su amigo le había caído, por desgracia o por el mal azar de la suerte, la cólera de la Gryffindor, el chico se había obstinado en no hablarle. – ¿Puedes hacerme el favor como mínimo de responder?

Sirius gruño algo inteligible, mientras se apretaba un poco mas la bolsa con hielo que le había traído Remus después de su percance.

- Lo entendimos todo amigo – dijo con sarcasmo Remus interviniendo en la conversación mientras ponía sus ojos, color miel, en blanco.

-Quiero ahora mismo una razón de porque esa loca, maniática, salvaje, psicópata con instintos asesinos, ...

- Ya captamos, Sirius

- ... rencorosa, repelente, soberbia, que debería cortarse las uñas ... – dijo reprimiendo un quejido por el escozor de las heridas

- ¡Canuto, que ya entendimos el mensaje!

- ... chiflada, vengativa, violenta, irracional, demente, neurótica trastornada, ...

**- ¡SIRIUS!** - gritó Remus con las mejillas encendidas por encima de los insultos del animago.

- ¿Si? – Sirius puso cara de fingida inocencia que le costo un quejido reprimido por el dolor – a lo que iba ... ¡**¿POR QUÉ ESA DESEQUEILIBRADA MENTAL DESFIGURO MI PRECIOSA CARA?**

- Si no te oyeron en China fue un milagro ... – murmuró Remus desviando sus ojos hacia la ventana, aun así pudo notar los ojos asesinos de su amigo encima.

- Es por algo que pone en ese diario¿no? – dijo Peter mirando a James que abrió la boca para decir algo, pero su mejor amigo no le dejo tiempo.

- Seguro que una sarta de mentiras – masculló Sirius robándole de las manos el Profeta mientras leía el titular.

La cara de Sirius se distorsionó de una de altivez a una de sorpresa para pasar a ser después una de horror. A Sirius le resbaló de entre los dedos la bolsa de hielo que aguantaba presionándola encima de su ojo izquierdo. Miró a James, y de nuevo el diario, para volver a mirar a James, luego el diario, a James, al diario, a James, al diario, a James, al diario, a James, al diario, ...

- ¡Para ya, Sirius¡Me estas mareando! – exclamó James

- Pero ... Pero ... Pero ... Pero ...

- ¡Eso¡Encima tartamudea!

- ¡Eh¡Ahora no pagues conmigo tu mal humor! – dijo Sirius a lo que James levanto su puño amenazadoramente y su amigo cogió a Peter poniéndole delante suyo. – ¡A mi no, a mi no!

James soltó una sonora carcajada, mientras que Remus le arrebataba el diario a Sirius y empezaba a leer el articulo que había estado trayendo tantas problemas en voz alta:

**Charlus Potter, viudo sangre limpia y de 47 años, apunto de casarse con una muggle**

_Ayer, 29 de Junio de 1977, el prestigioso y famoso mago Charlus Potter, viudo a sus 47 años de edad de su esposa Dorea (Black) Potter y con un solo hijo llamado James Potter, anunciaba su compromiso con Margarett Evans. La señora Evans es una muggle, gente no mágica, divorciada y con dos hijas: Petunia (Evans) Dursley, la mayor, la cual ya esta casada y Lily Evans, de la misma edad que el hijo del señor Potter. Su compromiso ha sido toda una sorpresa para todo el mundo mágico. Los dos prometidos han afirmado que su boda será simplemente familiar y sencilla, dado sus años. También anunciaron que puesto que ambos estaban muy decididos, la boda seria en dos semanas. _**Pagina 3-5**

- ¡La madre de Evans y tu padre se casan! – exclamó Peter zafándose de los brazos de Sirius sin quitarle los ojos de encima a James igual que hacia Remus después de haber leído el articulo.

James asintió lentamente con la cabeza.

- eso significa que ella a partir de ahora vivirá en ...

- en mi casa, si. – terminó James por Remus quien trago saliva solo de imaginarse que en cualquier día de ese verano podría estallar la tercer guerra mundial en casa de los Potters

_- Nuestra_ casa – recalcó Sirius hinchando el pecho, pero pareció meditar lo que había dicho y abrió los ojos de par en par pestañeando con demasiada rapidez, con la cara teñida de horror – ¿esa excéntrica, perturbada cerebral, amargada va a vivir en _nuestra_ casa! – chilló

- Ya te han oído bastante hoy los chinos ... – murmuró con sarcasmo Remus quien fue fulminado de nuevo por el animago que le dirigió una mirada, que queda corta llamándola, _desdeñosa_.

- Eso mismo, querido hermano – confirmó James sorprendiéndose con la rapidez con la que Sirius giró su cuello y consiguió no dislocárselo después de oír su afirmación.

- ¡Ah, no¡Me niego¡Exijo que se lleve a esa desquiciada al psicólogo! – reclamoó Sirius haciendo los gestos demasiado exagerados – estoy seguro de que tiene algún trauma ... a lo mejor padece esquizofrenia ... – empezó a meditar acariciándose la barbilla – ouch ... eso dolió lunático

- bien merecido lo tienes – afirmo con seriedad Remus cruzándose de brazos ignorando las quejas de Sirius que había empezado a reclamar lo mal que lo trataban después de haber sufrido la ira de la _prefecta perfecta_, y las carcajadas de James y Peter.

**OoOoOoO**

- ¡Hola Papa! – saludó James recibiendo un cariñoso abrazo de su padre.

- ¿Como estas James¡Hola Sirius! Buenos días Remus ¿dónde esta Peter? – saludó el hombre deshaciéndose del abrazo de su hijo para pasar a abrazar a los otros dos merodeadores.

- Buenos días señor Potter – saludó cordialmente Remus – Peter acaba de irse con sus padres, como tengo que hacer yo ahora, sintiéndolo mucho – se disculpó

- ¿Quieres que te acompañemos?

- Oh, no se moleste, señor Potter

- Charlus, cuantas veces tengo que decírtelo – lo regañó de forma cariñosa arrancándole otra sonrisa al joven licántropo. – entonces espero que vengas algún día a nuestra casa¿de acuerdo?

- Claro, como siempre Charlus. Bueno chicos, entonces ya nos iremos viendo – empezó a despedirse Remus acercándose primero a Sirius quien le extendió la mano y él apretó con fuerza.

Sirius tironeo de él para abrazarlo.

- claro, y ya sabes, a cualquier inconveniente ... – empezó a decir el merodeador de ojos plateados separándose de Remus.

- ... una lechuza es bienvenida. – terminó James abrazando al joven licántropo el cual correspondió. – ¿de acuerdo mi pequeña problema peludo? – terminó revolviéndole el pelo castaño claro de forma cariñosa.

- ¡Gracias chicos, hasta pronto¡Adiós Charlus! – se despidió Remus con la mano después de recoger su baúl y arrastrarlo detrás de si hasta otro lado de la estación.

- Bien ... ¿nos vamos, papa? – preguntó James impaciente, pero su padre negó con la cabeza para su sorpresa.

- Nos falta alguien más antes de ir a casa – explicó misteriosamente – ¡ah¡Ahí está! – dijo después de escrutar la estación - ¡Lily!

- ¿Evans? – exclamaron James y Sirius horrorizados.

- Papa ... yo ... yo tenía la esperanza de que todo lo que decían en el profeta fuese una broma ... – tartamudeo James de la sorpresa

**- ¡Lily!** - chilló el hombre más fuerte ignorando el comentario de su hijo.

James y Sirius intercambiaron iguales miradas de miedo y horror.

Lily por su parte, se encontraba casi en medio de la estación, con el baúl a sus pies buscando a su madre con desesperación hasta que sintió la voz grave de un hombre llamándola. Giró su cabeza buscando el portador de su voz, haciendo que su melena rojiza recogida en un cola se moviese con violencia.

Frunció el entrecejo al divisar a un hombre de unos 47 años, que ya había visto en una foto junto a su madre. De cabello negro azabache revuelto con algunas canas, con gafas que ocultaban unos ojos marrones verdosos. De buen porte, a pesar de sus años parecía que se conservaba bien. Y un bigote delgado que le recordaba mucho a los típicos que llevaban todos los actores muggles que interpretaban al _Zorro_. Sin duda era el padre de la persona que mas odiaba en ese mundo y que, por si eso fuera poco, se encontraba al lado de ese señor junto con su amigo inseparable, Sirius Black.

Se acercó a ese hombre que la llamaba insistentemente sabiendo que eso acaba de confirmar todas sus dudas.

- buenos días, señor Potter – saludó cordialmente Lily, después de llegar a donde se encontraban los tres.

- ¡Hola Lily! – saludó alegremente el hombre y con familiaridad como si la conociese de toda la vida.

Lily se mordió el labio inferior desesperada. No sabía que era lo más odiaba: si ese hombre que acababa de conocer la tratase con confianza o que su temor estaba apunto de corroborarse en cuanto pronunciase la próxima frase.

- Entonces ... señor Potter ¿es verdad lo que decía el profeta? – preguntó Lily a un hilo de voz mientras el señor Potter sentía que tres pares de ojos, unos de color marrón claro, otros grises plata y unos terceros verde esmeralda se clavaban en los suyos.

No pudo evitar reírse.

- me gusta que de vez en cuando leáis el diario, es sano – bromeo girando sobre sus talones dirigiéndose fuera de la estación bajo la atenta mirada aun de los tres pares de ojos que se horrorizaron al instante.

- Esto no puede estar pasándome a mi, no, no puede estar pasándome, pero si soy la mejor alumna de mi curso y la niña de los ojos de los profesores ... **¡TENGO LAS NOTAS MÁS ALTAS DE MI CURSO!** – exclamó Lily soltando de golpe el baúl que sujetaba en la mano, provocando un golpe seco sobre el cimiento.

James y Sirius salieron de su shock en el que habían estado desde que el señor Potter se había dado la vuelta dejándoles la nariz como Snape, es decir, con tres palmos de narices. Al principio las palabras de la Gryffindor les llegaban a los oídos como simples susurros y murmullos pero el grito que les siguió los sorprendió de tal manera que consiguió que ambos pegaron un bote.

Ambos la miraron chocando con sus ojos verdes esmeralda con un destello que a Sirius se le hizo muy familiar, por lo que se escondió un poco detrás de James rezando a Merlín que no le cayese de nuevo la furia de la pelirroja.

- todo esto ... todo esta pasando ... – empezó a murmurar Lily bajando la cabeza hasta mirarse la punta de los pies con los puños apretados. Ante los ojos abiertos de par en par de James y Sirius la chica desapareció ... - **¡TODO ESTO ES CULPA VUESTRA!** - ... para aparecer detrás de los chicos y gritarles en sus oídos.

Ambos se giraron al acto, pero para cuando se volvieron Lily había vuelto a desaparecer en un suave _¡PLOP! _y cuando la divisaron de nuevo, esta ya estaba recogiendo su baúl y empezaba a andar por el lugar donde se había oído el señor Potter con la cabeza bien alta.

- ¡Te lo dije¡Es una loca rematada! No pienso pisar la casa hasta que no la llevéis al psicólogo – dijo Sirius cruzándose de brazos mientras James levantaba una ceja incrédulo.

- No serás capaz

**OoOoOoO**

- ¿quieres entrar de una vez! – dijo James desesperado observando a Sirius desde el interior de la cerca que rodeaba la casa.

- ¡No¡No hasta que no llevéis a _esa_ al psicólogo! – atacó Sirius con los brazos cruzados sentado encima de su baúl al otro lado de las rejas.

Lily al oír el pronombre _esa_ se paró en seco en medio del camino que había entre la reja y la casa de los Potters y se giró hasta observar la discusión entre Potter y Black.

- ya la llevaremos luego, pero ahora **¡ENTRA!** - exclamó James agarrando fuertemente los barrotes de las rejas con una mirada de súplica.

Sirius iba a reclamar algo pero en cuanto abrió la boca, la cerró y empezó a boquear como un pez debajo del agua con los ojos abiertos a la vez que se levantaba del baúl y se apartaba corriendo de la puerta.

- ¿se puede saber que coño haces Sirius! – consiguió exclamar James antes de que un montón de agua fría le cayese encima - ¿pero que ... – empezó a decir girándose para encontrarse a Lily con la cara roja de rabia y con la varita en la mano.

**- ¡Atrévete a llevarme al psicólogo que yo antes te encierro en un circo, patán!** – chilló Lily haciendo otro movimiento de varita antes de girar sobre sus talones.

- James ¿estas bien? – preguntó Sirius saliendo de su escondite para encontrar a su mejor amigo cogido de atrás a los barrotes, y temblando sin saber si era por el agua fría o por el miedo a la Gryffindor.

**PLOM**

El sonido del metal chocando contra la cabeza de James resonó en los oídos de los tres presentes mas cercanos.

Lily dibujó una sonrisa invisible en sus labios mientras se dirigía a subir las escaleras del porche arrastrando su baúl. Sirius en cambio tenia una mueca de dolor indirecto en la cara y mantenía los ojos apretados imaginándose lo que le habría dolido el golpe a su mejor amigo. Y James ... bueno, a James no se le podía ver muy bien la cara a causa de tenerla cubierta por un cubo que hasta hacía bien poco había estado lleno de agua fría.

- ¿tu que crees? – contestó finalmente mientras sus palabras hacían eco contra el metal.

- Chicos ¿pensáis venir o no? – los llamó la voz del señor Potter desde la entrada del hall de la casa.

- No se moleste, señor Potter, cuando tengan hambre entraran – aseguró Lily soltando su baúl y abrazando a una mujer de 43 años, de cabello pelirrojo hasta un poco mas por debajo de los hombros, con ligeras ondulaciones y de ojos celestes. Delgada pero bajita. – Hola Mama.

- Hola cielo. – contestó su madre besándole la cabellera.

- Oye, mam¿estas segura de que quieres casarte con el señor Potter? – preguntó directamente Lily, a lo que su madre enarcó las cejas – es que ... digamos que los apellidos "Potter" y "Evans" no son muy compatibles ... – intentó convencerla poniendo carita angelical, consiguiendo solo que su madre riera.

- Entonces tengo suerte de ser solo Evans por haberme casado con tu padre ¿no? – dijo ella con un comentario mordaz típicos a los que Lily le solía enviar a James.

Lily se mordió el labio buscando algún otro pretexto que añadir pero unas exclamaciones arrebataron toda su atención igual que la de su madre. El señor Potter estaba regañando a James y Sirius por todo el espectáculo que habían montado y que además se hubiesen puesto a jugar con agua. Lily no escondió su sonrisa, ni cuando James al verla la fulminó con la mirada.

- al parecer tu y James os lleváis muy bien ... – aventuró con sarcasmo la que aun era la señora Evans

- no te imaginas cuanto Mam ... – dijo con expresión traviesa imaginándose mil y una invenciones con las que podría vengarse de Potter y Black.

- ¡Oh, ya Charlus, no los regañes más¡Son Jóvenes!

- Tienes razón, Margarett – repusó el señor Potter abrazando a su prometida por la cintura.

- ¿Papa, te importa si subo a cambiarme, por fa? – preguntó James poniendo su mejor carita de no haber roto nunca un plato.

Mientras Lily, que los observaba detrás de la pareja, ponía un dedo en la boca como si fuese a vomitar, pero enseguida tuvo que cambiar su expresión ya que Charlus y Margarett se giraron hacia ella.

- ¿supongo que querrás acomodar tus cosas verdad, Lily? – preguntó amablemente con una sonrisa.

- Me gustaría, si no fuese mucha molestia, señor Potter – dijo educadamente Lily, mientras que eran en ese momento James y Sirius quienes hacían muecas de asco.

- Charlus, por favor – aclaro el hombre – seremos familia si todo va bien, y no me gustan las formalidades en ese caso ...

Lily intentó sonreír, sintiéndose idiota por poner dibujar esa expresión totalmente falsa de alegría en su cara. Charlus chasqueo los dedos y un elfo domestico y una elfina, aparecieron en el hall haciendo una reverencia tan exagerada que sus narices casi rozaron el suelo, y el enseguida les mando subir los baúles a sus respectivas habitaciones, para luego dirigirse s los tres jóvenes en cuanto desaparecieron en una suave _¡PLOP!_.

- bien, y ahora tengo que informaros de las habitaciones ... a ver, a partir de ahora James y Sirius compartiréis la habitación de James, y tu Lily dormirás en la que ocupaba el verano pasado Sirius. Lo siento chicos pero no quedaban mas habitaciones – se excusó Charlus ante las miradas inquisitivas de los dos chicos.

- Chicos, podéis acompañar a Lily a su habitación, por favor, Charlus y yo tenemos que aclarar algunas cosas.

- Claro Margarett – dijeron ambos a coro consiguiéndole arrancar una sonrisa a la futura señora Potter por la confianza que le habían cogido ambos chicos enseguida.

- Síguenos _pelirroja_ - dijo Sirius consiguiendo que Lily reprimiera las ganas de coger el paragüero que había al lado de un pequeño espejo en la pared derecha entrando por la puerta, debajo de unos percheros para estampárselo en toda la cabeza.

La Gryffindor se limitó a resoplar y a seguir a ambos chicos subiendo las escaleras hasta llegar al primer piso.

- bien, esta es tu habitación – anunció James abriendo una puerta dejándole paso a la chica que lo miró desconfiada.

Lily entró en ella, y comprobó que su baúl ya estaba allí.

- esto, Evans, si necesitas algo estamos en la habitación de al lado – le informo James antes de que pudiera terminar de analizar la habitación.

- gracias Potter – contestó ariscamente Lily acercándose a la puerta con intenciones de encerrarse en el cuarto.

- Ah, y tranquila, no somos unos pervertidos, por lo que puedes venir en pijama sin problema – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa picara y tono sugerente que hicieron que a Lily se le subiesen todos los colores a la cara.

- Imbéciles! – les gritó antes de cerrarles la puerta en las narices y apoyarse en ella soltando un suspiro eterno, dejándose caer hasta el suelo.

Ese verano se le iba a hacer **muy** largo ...

_**... Continuará ...**_

* * *

**N/A: **

Valeeeee si lo acepto Esto es un ida de olla **xD**  
Naaa que quería algo divertido y aquí estoy con otro ff en proceso Juju  
Lily y James hermanastros y Sirius como hermanito adoptivo por ahí **xD**  
Ay, Merlín la que se prepara **

Sálvese quien pueda¡La tercera guerra mundial se prepara! Juju!

**

Uhh creo que hoy la locura me subió a un 100 **xD**  
Bahh después de toda esta charla espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer chap y que me dejen alguna critica  
Si veo que gusta la idea seguiré pero si no recibo críticas **... ¡NO SIGO!**  
Después de esta amenacita de nada Esta caníbal ups digo carnaval se despide **xD**

Besos mil de choco aunque si os gusta cierto merodeador de ojos plateados que sean de ese sabor **xD),** cuídense mucho y déjenme criticas please

**_Sarah Black _**

_**.-. Miembro de la Orden Siriusana .-.  
.-. Componente de LeS MaLiGnEs .-.  
.-. Administradora de MaRaUdErS's KlAn .-.  
.-. Miembro de la Orden de Los Merodeadores .-.  
.-. Ciber-gemela de Shadyblackgirl .-.  
.-. Ciber-tia de Mariamsn .-.**_

**_

empezado el 13 / V / 2006, a las 9:30 a.m.

_**


	2. Guerra Declarada

_**Disclarimer:** (Ya lo dije en el capitulo interior pero lo repito por si algún listillo se salto esta IMPORTANTE parte xD.)_

**NINGUNO** de los personajes que podáis reconocer me pertenece quizás solo Margarett Evans (o la futura señora Potter, si su hija & company no le desbaratan antes los planes muajajaja) y la personalidad de Charlus Potter, pero reitero que el nombre **NO** me pertenece).

**NO** soy rubia (necesitáis una foto para creerme?) y aunque me guste el ingles, **NO** soy de nacionalidad inglesa! Y tampoco soy una ricachona multimillonaria xD! La mayoría de los personajes pertenecen a la famosa JK y a WB.

Tampoco hago esto con ánimos de lucro.

* * *

_**En el capítulo anterior ...** _

- Ah, y tranquila, no somos unos pervertidos, por lo que puedes venir en pijama sin problema – dijo Sirius con una sonrisa picara y tono sugerente que hicieron que a Lily se le subiesen todos los colores a la cara.

- Imbéciles! – les gritó antes de cerrarles la puerta en las narices y apoyarse en ella soltando un suspiro eterno, dejándose caer hasta el suelo.

Ese verano se le iba ha hacer **muy** largo ...

* * *

**¿Hermanastros! **

-·¨·-·..·-Capitulo II-·..·-¨·

_Guerra Declarada_

**_30 de junio de 1977, pm_**

- Auch ... – se quejó Sirius sobándose la nariz, cuando Lily cerro de un golpe la puerta. – bruta – murmuró girándose hacia su mejor amigo que lo observaba con una ceja levantada.

- ¿Cogiste complejo de molestarla o que? – inquirió James entrando en la habitación enfrente de la pelirroja.

Esta era espaciosa, con dos camas, una ventana en la pared frontal a la puerta, un escritorio en la pared izquierda cerca de la ventana, y un armario empotrado en la derecha.

- **¿que demonios le hicieron a mi habitación! **– chillo inmediatamente al entrar sin darle tiempo a Sirius a contestar a la pregunta anterior.

- Que cambio ... se ve mucho mas ... ordenada y vacía ... – dijo con ironía Sirius mirando la habitación por encima del hombre de James el cual se había quedado petrificado delante de la puerta.

- Pero ... pero ... mis posters ... mi desorden ... mi montón de papales perdidos esparcidos por la habitación ... todo ...– murmuro James andando por la habitación y escrutándola como si fuera una pesadilla. - ¡Ahora tendré que personalizarla de nuevo! – dijo haciendo berrinche echándose en una cama.

- Tendremos que personalizar – matizo Sirius acercándose a su amigo ganándose simplemente una mirada fulminante.

James se cruzo de brazos y piernas sentado encima de la cama, mientras Sirius se sentaba a su lado y le daba tres golpecitos a la espalda.

- ala, ala ... ala, ala ... – dijo acompañando los golpecitos – ¡ya estas consolado! – salto entonces levantándose.

James lo fulmino de nuevo con la mirada viéndolo andar hacia la otra cama, por lo que jalo un cojín que reposaba encima de la suya y se la tiro con tan buena puntería que le dio en toda la cabeza.

- **¡y encima tengo que compartir la habitación con un perro holgazán y pesado! **– exclamo para seguir con el berrinche mientras recibía un cojinazo de parte de su mejor amigo que casi le dio en la cara.

- ¿Qué mas te da? Si tu y Black compartís hasta a las chicas, Potter – intervino una tercera voz en la conversación.

- Esto no va contigo Evans – dijo James mirándola desafiadoramente.

- Tienes razón, pero venia a preguntar donde quedaba el baño.

- Al final del pasillo a la derecha – contesto rápidamente para perderla de vista mas pronto.

- De nada – se despidió Lily cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

- Grac ... eh! Tu me debes las gracias! – se quejo James recibiendo como contestación carcajadas por parte de la Gryffindor y su mejor amigo. - No te rias Sirius! – protesto mirando hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su mejor amigo, pero este ya no estaba allí.

El animago se había levantado y ahora se encontraba abriendo la puerta.

- ¿se puede saber que haces, Pad? – pregunto James malhumorado con ,los brazos cruzados viendo como su amigo sacaba la cabeza y miraba a banda y banda del pasillo.

- Bueno, ... tanto tu como yo no queremos a esa paranoica en nuestra casa¿cierto? – dijo Sirius mientras James asentía – bien, entonces hagámosle una _inocente_ y _graciosa_ broma de nada – contestó finalmente con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios.

James dudo por unos segundos, pero enseguida le embriago la curiosidad y las ganas de alborotos.

- ¿qué tienes en mente, hermano?

- Ahora te cuento, pero primero necesito saber que es lo que le da mas miedo a Evans. – contesto meditando.

- A eso puedo ayudarte yo ... – dijo misteriosamente James intercambiando una mirada de complicidad con Sirius.

**OoOoOoO**

Lily se puso el albornoz sintiéndose mucho mas relajada y descansada. Cogió un peine y se desenredo el pelo mojado, y seguidamente se sonrió al espejo. Tampoco tenia porque ser tan desagradable, solo seria un verano y con ignorarlos el problema se terminaría, pensó mientras echaba la ropa que había llevado durante todo el día en un cubo.

- Mierda ... – murmuro al darse cuenta que se había olvidado de traerse la otra muda para cambiarse.

Se acerco a la puerta y observo lado y lado del pasillo. No vio a nadie. Volvió a cerrar la puerta mordiéndose el labio inferior. En esos momentos no había nadie, por lo que podría salir en albornoz y con suerte nadie se daría cuenta, pero también había la posibilidad de que Potter o Black saliesen de alguna habitación y la viesen con solo el albornoz, que seria para ella mas que una simple escena vergonzosa.

- ¿qué hago? - Se pregunto retorciéndose los dedos – no, debo calmarme ... respiro ...

Lily inspiro y espiro el aire de sus pulmones. Y entonces se le ocurrió la solución. Recogió con prisas el cuarto de baño, y empezó a concentrarse en su nueva habitación. Cerro los ojos, y cuando volvió a abrirlos se encontraba, con un suave _¡PLOP!_, donde quería. En su cuarto.

Lily, aun celebrando lo bien que había aprendido a aparecerse y lo útil que le era, no noto como a sus espaldas alguien se escondía con rapidez, y dificultad, debajo de su cama dejando una sorpresa en medio de la habitación.

La Gryffindor tiro la toalla que llevaba en la mano encima de su cama, y bajo los ojos al notar que algo resbaladizo rozaba sus piernas. Abrió los ojos de par en par y su cuerpo se quedo paralizado observando otros de color ámbar. Su voz parecía haber desaparecido y su organismo solo llegaba a reaccionar pestañeando con rapidez.

El animal abrió la boca sacando su lengua bífida.

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh! **

Reacciono por fin Lily soltando el grito mas fuerte que había dado en toda su vida mientras corría y se subía a su cama recogiendo antes su varita. El sonido que hicieron los muelles de la cama cuando Lily se subió amortiguaron el quejido de dolor de la persona que se ocultaba debajo de ella cuando el colchón se hundió.

La serpiente se deslizaba por la habitación y empezó a dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba una Lily, que calificándola en un estado de loca histérica se queda corto.

- Joder ... ¡vete para ya larguirucha! **¡No, no vengas!** ¡Para allá, te he dicho¡Es que no lo entiendes bicho asqueroso! **¡NO!** ¡Aquí no! Maldita sea ... ¡Por Morgana¡¿Como coño era el maldito hechizo! ... avanisho, no ... avanera, tampoco ... **¡Que no me vengas para aquí, por favor! **¡vete bonita! – chillaba Lily sin dejar de dar botes encima de su cama.

La serpiente seguía avanzando hacia la pelirroja, que parecía estar a punto de estallar en un ataque de nervios, sacándole la lengua como si se burlara de ella.

- avanadora, no creo ... ¿avana? No se parece demasiado a Habana solo que sin h y con v ... – medito parando de dar botes y poniendo un dedo debajo de la barbilla, pero el siseo de la serpiente la volvió a la realidad y Lily empezó a morderse el labio inferior. – ¡oh, Morgana! Avan ... avan .. avne... avanesco ... evanesco ... evanesco ... evanesco ... ¡Claro! – exclamo con efusividad - ¡Evanesco! – pronuncio finalmente apuntando a la serpiente que desapareció delante suyo.

Lily suspiró cansada dejándose caer sobre el colchón que soltó un quejido de dolor que petrifico la Gryffindor. Volvió a botar sentada de rodillas encima de la cama. De nuevo un quejido.

_¿desde cuando los colchones soltaban quejidos de dolor? _

De nuevo volvió a botar y de nuevo se oyó un quejido que provenía de la cama, o de debajo de ella ...

- bah, serán tonterías mías ... – pensó en voz alta y se levanto de la cama.

Lily se acerco a la puerta, y la abrió. Sirius al oír cerrarse la puerta, salió de su escondite: el lugar que quedaba entre el suelo y la cama. La espalda le dolía horrores por culpa de los brincos de la pelirroja. No sin dificultad, consiguió levantarse, se limpio la ropa y después puso sus manos en su espalda estirándose hacia atrás. Se giro con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios, la misma que tenia siempre que una travesura echa en el colegio por los merodeadores salía bien.

- Black ... – dijo una voz con una dulzura que podría semejarse a la calma que precede la tempestad

- Ev - Evans ... – dijo Sirius en un intento de que su voz sonase casual, mientras su sonrisa pasaba a una de traviesa a una de nerviosa.

- **¿Se puede saber que demonios haces en mi habitación!**

- **¿Pero no te habías ido! **– pregunto a la vez el merodeador.

Lily levanto las cejas, y sonrió con altivez. Se aparto de la puerta, donde había recostado la espalda, y la abrió y la cerro sin salir de la habitación.

- ¿te refieres a esto? – pregunto con inocencia mirándolo, pero cuando lo hizo la rabia volvió a apoderarse de ella cuando se dio cuenta que el tenia una sonrisa picara en los labios. – ¿quieres dejar de mirarme y sonreír así? – protesto cruzándose de brazos.

- No quiero ... – dijo el sin apartarle los ojos de encima e imitando el gesto de la Gryffindor que bufo poniendo los ojos en blanco y salió de la habitación.

Lily salió de su cuarto, se encamino hacia la habitación de los chicos y abrió sin ni siquiera llamar.

- Potter – lo llamo escrutando la habitación hasta encontrarlo leyendo una revista de quidditch encima de su cama – ¡controla a Black, si no te importa! – grito.

- ¿Que has hecho ya, Sirius? – dijo James en tono de papa regañón levantándose de la cama y acercándose a su amigo que estaba parado en la puerta con la vista clavada en el suelo.

- Yo ...

- ¡Metió una serpiente en mi habitación! – chillo enseguida Lily

- ¡Sirius Black¡Eso no tuviste que hacerlo! – siguió con su papel James poniendo sus brazos en jarras, seguidamente le paso un brazo por encima de los hombros y le susurro en el oído lo suficientemente fuerte para que Lily también lo oyera - ¿Chillo mucho?

- ¡Ni te imaginas! Tendrías que haberla oído James ... – empezó a relatar Sirius emocionado como si hablase de un partido de quidditch - ... lastima que tuvimos que hacer un _silencius_, tsk – chasqueo la lengua.

- ¡Seréis cabrones! – les grito Lily sin poder estar mas roja de furia.

Ambos chicos la miraron y le sonrieron con iguales sonrisas arrogantes y picaras a la vez que James se revolvía el pelo.

- ¡dejad de sonreír y de mirarme de esa manera! – ordeno Lily

Sirius se encogió de hombros sin borrar la sonrisa, y James no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

- pero es que tu indumentaria no nos ayuda mucho ... – explico acrecentando su sonrisa.

Y entonces fue cuando Lily recordó que iba solo con el albornoz y terminaron de subirle todos los colores a la cara de vergüenza, y oportunamente fue entonces cuando el señor Potter decidió aparecer.

- ¿Por que tantos chillidos? – pregunto y luego se quedo mirando a Lily - ¿qué haces así Lily?

- Yo ... es que ... lo siento – dijo aun roja bajando la cabeza y se dirigió a su habitación después de lanzarles una mala mirada a los chicos que rieron.

**OoOoOoO**

**_1 de julio de 1977, am_**

Los rayos de sol se filtraban por las cortinas blancas de la ventana de la habitación de Lily que se removía en sueños por culpa del claror. Se tumbo boca arriba y se cubrió los ojos con el dorso de la mano. Y entonces oyó un suave _¡PLOP!_, giro la cabeza lentamente para saber de donde venia ese sonido, aun adormilada, hasta que choco contra unos ojos grandas y saltones.

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!** – grito incorporándose de golpe en la cama.

- **Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! **– empezaron a gritar a la vez esos enormes ojos.

Lily se callo al oír el otro grito y calmándose un poco clavo sus ojos verdes esmeraldas en esos ojos grandes como dos pelotas de Tennis de color negro. Suspiro aliviada al darse cuenta que simplemente era una elfina con sus orejas como las de un murciélago y que era muy pequeña. Esta se había callado en el mismo momento en que lo había echo Lily, y en ese momento reinaba el silencio en la habitación. La Gryffindor ladeo la cabeza. La elfina la imito.

- ¿cómo te llamas? – pregunto con delicadeza.

- No lo se ... – contesto la elfina con su voz aguda.

- ¿No lo sabes? – repitió Lily levantando una ceja. La elfina se encogió de hombres.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes? – la elfina negó de nuevo

- ¿Trabajas para los Potters? – por fin la elfina, por alegría de Lily, asintió efusivamente.

- A _Elfina_ la compraron hace poco para ...

- ¿te compraron? – la interrumpió Lily, y la elfina afirmo con efusividad.

- Para que _Elfina_ ayudara en lo que hiciese falta a la señorita Lilianne Evans siempre que la necesitara. – informo – y como _elfina_ iba a trabajar para la señorita Lilianne Evans, la señora Margarett dijo que usted le pondría nombre y por eso no lo sabe.

Lily abrió los ojos de para en par.

- ¿Eres mi ... elfina personal? – pregunto Lily atónita, y la elfina empezó a dar brincos con efusividad asintiendo – bueno ... cálmate – le pidió sintiendo que empezaba a marearse solo de verla

- como pida la señorita Lilianne Evans – contesto la elfina parando y poniendo las manos a su espalda.

- Bien ... y ahora empezaremos con que me dejes de llamar Lilianne

- De acuerdo, señorita Evans

- No, no – negó enseguida – llámame solo Lily

- De acuerdo, señorita _solo Lily_

- ¡No, no! – negó mas fuerte esta vez Lily con lo que la elfina ladeo la cabeza hacia el otro lado – Lily, a secas¿vale?

- Si, señorita _Lily a secas_

- **¡NO!** – Lily se puso la mano en la frente en geto desesperado – Lily, L-I-L-Y

- ¿señorita _Lily-Lily_? – pregunto la elfina.

Lily suspiro resignada y asintió. La elfina empezó a dar botes por la habitación contenta repitiendo una y otra vez el nombre _Lily-Lily_.

- esto ... – empezó la Gryffindor dudando ya que la elfina seguía sin nombre, pero ella enseguida se giro por lo que Lily se calmo un poco – voy al baño – informo levantándose.

Se dirigió a la puerta y cuando iba a salir se paro y se quedo mirando a la elfina.

- ¿a dónde vas?

- _Elfina_ acompaña a la señorita Lily-Lily al baño – dijo ella feliz con una sonrisa como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo.

Lily suspiro sin ganas de empezar una pelea y salió al pasillo. La elfina le seguía los pasos. Pero justo cuando a Lily le faltaban dos metros para llegar al baño alguien paso rápidamente por su lado corriendo y encerrándose en el cuarto. Lily se quedo parada por unos segundos.

- Lo siento Evans – se disculpo de forma burlona James asomando la cabeza por la puerta y cerrándola de nuevo rápidamente.

Lily corrió hacia allí y empezó a golpearla con fuerza

- ¡abre la puerta, Potter¡Tenia que ir yo!

- ¡se mas rápida la próxima vez Evans! – contesto otra voz que no era la de James desde dentro.

- ¡Salid ahora mismo los dos¡Tanto Potter como Black!

- No seas desesperada Evans, dentro de un rato será todo tuyo – contesto James esta vez de forma burlona.

Lily sintió el sonido de la ducha, y abandono la idea de poder ocupar el baño hasta dentro de un buena rato.

- ¿no hay ninguna manera de que salgan rápido señorita Lily-Lily? – pregunto la elfina intentando ayudar. Lily negó con la cabeza.

- la única razón por la que yo saldría corriendo seria ... – empezó a decir Lily un comentario cargado de sarcasmo, pero eso se convirtió en una idea.

- Señorita Lily-Lily, le esta brillando una bombilla encima de la cabeza como si tuviera una idea – comento la elfina y Lily se volvió havia ella con una sonrisa juguetona

- Es que tengo una ... pero necesito tu ayuda – informo la Gryffindor mientras la elfina empezaba a dar botes, asintiendo contenta de poder ayudar.

**OoOoOoO**

Lily conjuro un pequeño fuego que flotaba en el aire gracias a la magia, y sonrió satisfecha.

- ¿esta segura, señorita Lily-Lily?

- claro – dijo y movió la pequeña llama hacia una alarma que había encima suyo.

Las consecuencias fueron las que esperaba la Gryffindor. La alarma antiincendios salto de inmediato con un sonido estridente que solo se oyó en esa parte del piso ya que Lily había echo un _silencius_ para que en el resto de la casa no se oyera y su madre y el señor Potter no se asustaran. Al oír todo la movida que se estaba provocando en el baño Lily se escondió en la primera habitación que encontró.

James y Sirius no tardaron mucho en salir corriendo del baño como si el alma se la llevara el diablo. Bajaron las escaleras a toda prisa y varias veces estuvieron apunto de caerse por ellas.

- ¡corre James¡Se quema la casa! **¡FUEGO!**– gritaba Sirius fuera de si, mientras los dos salían de la casa hasta el jardín

Se pararon y respiraron hondo varias veces.

- ¿pero donde coño esta el fuego? – pregunto James y Lily sin poderse contener mas estallo en carcajadas desde la ventana del baño. – Evans ... – murmuro con rencor James

- ¿que pasa chicos¿Miedo a morir quemados? – se burlo Lily

- no tanta como tu a las serpientes – contraataco James consiguiendo que Lily enrojeciera violentamente.

- ¿Tengo que recordarte como chillabas? "¡vete para ya larguirucha¡¡¡No, no vengas¡Para allá, te he dicho!" – grito Sirius con voz aguda imitando a Lily

- Lo que vosotros digáis, pero ahora el baño es mío. – dijo triunfante. – y ... ¡ah! Bonitos calzoncillos Potter. – termino de decir antes de cerrar la ventana y de adueñarse totalmente del baño dejando a un James rojo de vergüenza.

Durante unos largos minutos se hizo un tenso silencio entre ambos merodeadores que se consumian por dentro de rabia.

- James¿Prongs? – dijo Sirius finalmente moviendo la mano delante de la cara del susodicho

- ¿qué quieres? – pregunto de malhumor

- ¿y si entramos? Solo es una sugerencia – dijo con sarcasmo el merodeador de ojos plateados ya que después del ridículo por culpa de Evans y que su amigo estuviese apunto de pagar con el su enojo, lo molestaba.

Sirius sin esperar respuesta entro en la casa seguido de James que envió otra mirada furtiva a la ventana del baño antes de entrar.

- oh, por Morgana¿Que hacíais así en el jardín? – pregunto la señora Evans mirando de arriba abajo a los chicos que se ruborizaron.

James iba en calzoncillos, unas zapatillas para estar por la casa, medio afeitado con espuma aun en la cara, la cuchilla en la mano y una toalla alrededor del cuello. Y Sirius no es que fuera mucho mejor, con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, recién salido de la ducha, con los pies descalzos y algo sucios por su corta estancia por el jardín y su pelo mojado pegado a la cara.

Los chicos se miraron entre ellos, y haciendo los mismos gestos para restarle importancia subieron las escaleras hacia su habitación bajo la atenta mirada de una preocupada Margarett que empezaba a temer que seria necesaria una reunión familiar antes de lo que prevenía.

James y Sirius entraron en la habitación. El primero se tumbó sobre su cama limpiándose la espuma con la toalla mientras que su mejor amigo empezaba a vestirse.

- ¿Sirius?

- ¿si? – oyó James que contestaba su amigo a la vez que sentía que parte del colchón se hundía cuando Sirius se subió a el ya vestido.

- La odio

- No me extraña ... pero no pensamos quedarnos así ¿verdad? – pregunto el chico cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

- **¡Claro que no!** – dijo James incorporándose mirando a su amigo - Si ella quiere guerra ... ¡guerra le daremos! – termino mientras ambos chocaban las manos conformes con iguales sonrisas perversas.

**_... Continuará ... _**

* * *

**N/Sarah:**

Hola! Como están?

Yo MAS que feliz**! 7 criticas! ºOº** Impresionada estoy!

Espero que este chap no les haya defraudado y que me dejen alguna critica!.

Estos hermanastros humm se quieren mucho no**! xD**

Pobre Lils vaya susto le pegaron con la viborita esa pero se la devolvió! **xD** juju Me falto foto de ambos merodeadores en semejantes circunstanciasperdón yo y mi mente depravada **xD**

Agradezco mucho a todas las que me dejaron criticas (y tambien a los que no, pero aun asi me lo hicieron saber por msn su opinion**:D)! GRACIAS MIL! **

Y siento no poder contestarlas, y como en _Regreso de Sentimientos Sepultados_, tampoco he podido responderlas, Sorry, y ahora no me queda mucho tiempo porque estoy en epoca de examenes, pero prometo responderlas todas esta vez! Jurolo Solemenmente!

Ahora si me voy !

Besos mil de choco y cuidense! Y porfis, algunreview please!

**_Sarah Black _**

.-. Miembro de la Orden Siriusana .-.  
.-. Componente de LeS MaLiGnEs .-.  
.-. Administradora de MaRaUdErS's KlAn .-.  
.-. Miembro de la Orden de Los Merodeadores .-.  
.-. Ciber-hermana de AlicePotter & irepal .-.  
.-. Ciber-gemela de Shadyblackgirl .-.  
.-. Ciber-tia de Mariamsn .-.


End file.
